The hardware market has long offered many industrial staple and spike devices for fastening small objects to telephone poles and the like. However, extensive experience in manufacturing and using these staples have disclosed a number of deficiencies. To overcome these deficiencies, the fasteners disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,592 and 3,800,654, among others, have been successfully offered.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a staple of increased utility and greater effectiveness which is especially adapted to attach ground wire molding or similar articles to telephone poles or the like.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a staple which can be driven straight with relative ease; i.e., to provide a staple which can be driven in a desired direction with relative accuracy by even inexperienced or unskilled personnel.
As associated object is to provide such a staple which can be driven into its final position with relatively little effort. An ancillary object is to provide such a staple which resists twisting, spreading and collapsing as it is driven into place. A correlated object is to provide a staple which resists pinching the wire or other article held between the staple tines as the staple is being driven.
Yet another object is to provide a staple which can be driven into a telephone pole or like wooden object without cutting into or destroying the wood grain. A similar object is to provide such a staple which resists pulling loose from its final driven position even when subjected to relatively severe loads. A related object is to provide such a staple which resists pulling loose even during a long use lifetime. Such lifetimes can extend for 20 or more years under some applications.
A related object is to provide such a staple which can be driven and utilized so easily as to increase the productivity of the workers who are using the staple.
An additional object is to provide a staple which minimizes the likelihood of injury to the user's hand or damage to a user's work glove, clothes or the like. A connected object is to provide a staple which obviates the use of a sharp needle-like point on the staple tine tip.
Still another object is to provide a staple which can be utilized in construction locations previously suggesting the use of a strap and nail device.
Yet another object is to provide a staple which realizes the foregoing goals and yet is made from a wire or rod or similar metal stock which is smaller, lighter, and less expensive than that which has been required in some formerly offered fastener devices. A collateral object is to provide a staple which can be manufactured with minimal scrap or waste production.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.